


In These Arms

by DarkSky_Woman



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love these two together, M/M, My first fic, One Shot, Romance, could be better, should be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSky_Woman/pseuds/DarkSky_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like this that Javert realizes he is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Arms

**Author's Note:**

> After a long silence, I have decided to post something for my OTP. Short and sweet, though I have a longer story in the works for these two. Comment away and thank you for reading. ♥

They lay there in the dark, entwined, his arms around Javert, the Inspector's legs wrapped around his waist. Sweat gleams on their skin, their breaths still coming harsh, the moments of their afterglow filling them both with a sense of peace that they have come to crave in an uncertain and unforgiving world. These are the moments when they bask in their closeness, skin to skin, heart to heart.

They both know they will never get enough of each other; it's just not possible. No matter how many times Valjean greets Javert with a thirsty kiss at the door when he returns home from the station, no matter how many times Javert will wake his lover with a heart-stopping kiss, neither can contain their passion. It has always been this way, since the first kiss (though neither man can agree just who made the first move), the first touch. No matter how tired they are, every night begins and ends with them surrendering to the other, kisses laced with moans, endearments ghosting against ears and hands all over, oh, everywhere.

It occurs to Javert, who still lies awake (he often does) in his lover's arms, that he is home. Regardless how thick and blinding the fog of every day life becomes, they always find each other. Just like at the barricade, just like at the river. He smiles, watching the steady rise and fall of Valjean's chest, relishing the feel of the man's arms around him lovingly. He adores this man. Even when he becomes older and greyer, Javert will never have eyes for another. It's moments like this that Javert realizes that even though he jumped into the river, the river did not catch him. 

When he fell, he fell straight into Valjean's arms, the only place he truly ever wanted to be.


End file.
